Jacob e Rosalie: A Verdadeira História
by Anne Lee B
Summary: JAKEROSE COMPLETA. Rosalie ama Emmett, mas ele terá de se mudar. Ela odeia Jacob, portanto não faz bem a ideia de como aquilo aconteceu...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

Quem me dera!

Se assim fosse, eu, euzinha tinha o Kellan/Emmett só pra mim!

*sonhaa*

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie**** & Jacob: A Verdadeira História**

Passara mais um dia. Mais um dia miserável, com aquele miúdo, Jacob, a importunar-me com as suas piadinhas infames sobre loiras. Tecnicamente, somos da mesma idade, mas ele comporta-se mesmo como uma criança comigo. E logo hoje que Emmett foi acampar com a sua família. É em alturas como estas que odeio o ar livre e o bom tempo. Nunca servem para nada! Emmett faz-me tanta falta… Ai, que ódio ao Black! Hoje, chegara à sala, sentara-se (curiosamente na carteira ao lado da minha) e contara-me a seguinte piada:

- Porque é que as loiras andam de cabeça para baixo nos supermercados?

- Diz, Jake, diz lá… - disse eu, já à espera de uma piada horrível.

- Para poderem apanhar os preços baixos! – e riu-se da sua própria piada.

- Ah, ah, ah. Que graça. – disse, completamente aborrecida, a rabiscar no caderno. Ele continuou.

Quando tocou, fui-me logo embora para casa, à espera de receber uma carta de Emmett, mas nada. Estava desiludida, devo dizer. Ontem chegara a mandar-lhe duas cartas, e nada. Ele conseguia ser um pouco ausente, distraído, de vez em quando, mas eu gostava dele assim como era.

Em vez da carta, a minha mãe, que trabalhava com o seu pai, disse-me que eles se iriam mudar.

Mudar? Sim, já preparavam isto há algum tempo, mas mantiveram tudo em segredo. Talvez uma ruptura radical fosse o melhor para todos. Talvez. Mesmo assim, magoava-me muito. Eu não queria que ele se fosse embora. Apesar da sua atitude ausente, eu gostava dele. Ele fora o meu primeiro namorado, e não tenho vergonha de dizer que o amava.

Nos dias seguintes, andava muito só, e ia directamente para casa, depois de tocar. Quando acabava de jantar, muito melancolicamente, ia para o meu quarto, chorar até adormecer. Este sentimento de perda foi-me muito difícil de superar, pois isto nunca me acontecera antes. Os meus pais viam-me assim, e forçavam-me a tentar esquecer, mas o passado não é algo que se esquece, e eu jamais iria esquecer o seu toque, o seu cabelo negro encaracolado, o seu sorriso encovado, os seus olhos profundos, o seu abraço apertado e aconchegante.

No primeiro dia após a sua partida, Jacob parara de gozar comigo, algo que eu achei muito atencioso. Teria de lhe agradecer, mais tarde. Ao quinto dia, até veio falar comigo, surpreendentemente.

- Ei, Hale, podemos falar?

- Sim, Jake, diz.

- Hum…está tudo bem contigo? – disse, de um modo rude e embaraçado. Era tão engraçado, quando um rapaz não sabia bem o que dizer em frente a uma rapariga! Isto levou-me a uma memória que dificilmente esqueceria.

---------

**Emmett e eu já éramos amigos há muito tempo, e tinha um pressentimento de que ele tinha um fraquinho por mim, mas não fazia ideia de que isso podia ser um sentimento tão grande.**

**- Rose! – pôs o seu braço à volta do meu ombro, descontraidamente. – Podemos falar?**

**- Claro! – e ri-me. Esta atitude de camaradagem era, no mínimo, irónica. Fomos para um sítio afastado do resto das pessoas, e vi logo que o assunto era algo íntimo.**

**- Bom, o que se passa é o seguinte: como já deves ter reparado, tu não me és, digamos, invisível.**

**- Sim, suponho que não sou. – ri-me mais uma vez. – Hum, continua, desculpa. – ele sorriu, e continuou.**

**- Então, o que eu queria dizer era que… bem, eu… isto é…**

**- Eu também. – interrompi-o, corando. – Tu também não me és indiferente, Em.**

**- A sério? – e um sorriso iluminou-lhe os lábios. Dava para ver que ele estava mesmo feliz. E eu também estava, ao ser correspondida. Era como se o paraíso tivesse descido à Terra, eu sentia-me extasiada. **

**Trocámos um beijo apaixonado. Aquilo bastou-me para saciar a minha sede de amor.**

----------------

Jacob interrompeu-me dos meus devaneios.

- Hale. Eh, Hale! – sacudiu-me os ombros, libertando-me do transe.

- Hum, sim?

- Eu perguntei se estava tudo bem contigo.

- Oh, isso. Desculpa, estava distraída. Bom, tenho andado um pouco abatida, mas é só isso. Isto já passa, não te preocupes.

Mas não passou. Então, após duas semanas, a minha mãe veio falar comigo. Ela disse-me que Emmett me tinha mandado um carta! Esta dizia o seguinte:

"_**Rosalie,**_

_**Peço imensa desculpa por não te ter dito nada, mas com as mudanças, não temos tido tempo nenhum. De qualquer maneira, não há um segundo que passe em que eu não pense em ti. Tenho tantas saudades do som da tua voz e do cheiro dos teus cabelos… Quase dou em louco! Mas em relação à escola, tenho feito alguns progressos. São todos muito simpáticos comigo, não me posso queixar.**_

_**E tu? Como tens ido? Eu penso que passarei aí as férias de Natal, e nessa altura poderemos ver-nos.**_

_**Conta coisas! :)**_

_**Gosto muito de ti, Rose. Não me esqueças, por favor, eu também não te esquecerei.**_

_**Beijos, **_

_**Emmett Cullen"**_

Rapidamente, escrevi-lhe uma carta a responder-lhe. Ficou mais ou menos assim:

"_**Querido Emmett,**_

_**Não faz mal, eu compreendo. Também tenho muitas saudades tuas. Quase nem consigo pensar. Se ao menos tivesse uma fotografia tua para me recordar melhor da tua cara… Podes mandar-me uma, por favor? **_

_**Bom, na escola tenho andado muito sozinha, mas por opção minha, pois preciso de um tempo para pensar. Jacob tem sido meu amigo, e tem-me apoiado muito, para meu espanto! Ele normalmente gostava de gozar comigo, com aquelas piadas sobre loiras (bom, tu lembras-te), mas agora nada em relação a isso!**_

_**Deixa ver… Ah, Jessica tem vindo a mostrar a sua faceta… como direi… um pouco obscena, digamos assim. Ela, esta semana, já beijou três rapazes (Mike, Taylor e Eric)! E tudo por causa de uma aposta que depois verificámos não ser verdadeira. O que é que se passa com esta rapariga?! Enfim, agora ninguém quer falar com ela, com medo que ela os beije (sim, porque, segundo os rapazes, ela parece um crocodilo a beijar). Eu acho muito bem feito, talvez ela assim aprenda.**_

_**Oh, espero que venhas o mais cedo possível!**_

_**É claro que nunca te esquecerei, mas veremos se a distância nos pode separar. Será um bom desafio, penso eu.**_

_**Sempre tua,**_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_**P.S.- por favor, não te esqueças da fotografia! (eu agora não tenho nenhuma minha que sirva, mas na próxima carta mando-te)"**_

Depois, pu-la no correio o mais depressa que pude. Estava tão contente! Tínhamos arranjado uma boa forma de comunicarmos, ele não se tinha esquecido de mim, e encontrar-nos-íamos nas férias de Natal!

------------

No dia seguinte, comecei a falar com toda a gente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles estranharam, de início, mas depois não se importaram com esta faceta nova.

- Rosalie, queres jogar futebol connosco? – diziam os rapazes, mas eu respondia que não gostava, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Rose, vem falar connosco! Queríamos saber como vai Emmett! – chamavam-me as raparigas, mas eu dizia que naquele momento não.

- Então, Hale, de onde vem esse sorriso todo? – perguntou Jacob, encostado a uma árvore.

- Jake! – disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Eu queria agradecer-te por me teres ajudado, ontem, e por teres parado de gozar comigo.

- Hum, então agora que já estás bem… Significa que posso continuar a contar piadas! Hehehe.

- Ai, não! Isso é que não, Black! – e nisto, comecei a correr atrás dele, a rir. Depois, quando o apanhei, ele atirou-me para a relva, e fomos a rebolar até aos campos de futebol, onde nos partimos a rir. Entretanto, tinha tocado, para entrarmos.

- É melhor irmos. – disse, ainda a rir.

- Pois… Bora lá…

Há muito tempo que não me divertia assim. E sabe mesmo bem.

------------

Como é que isto tudo aconteceu? Não sei bem. Foi entre brincadeiras e coisas que não deveríamos fazer. Levou algum tempo até esquecer Emmett, mas finalmente fi-lo, e nós dois apaixonámo-nos. Foi sem querer. Mas eu não me arrependo de absolutamente nada do que fiz.

Começou há dois anos e meio. Agora temos dezassete anos e meio, e Emmett foi o tema da nossa primeira discussão. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem.

- Rose, podemos falar? – disse Jacob, a resmungar. Eu estranhei aquela atitude, ele era sempre tão jovial…

- Sim. O que se passa? – perguntei. Eu fingi que nada tinha acontecido.

- Bem… Tu referiste que o… Emmett vinha cá passar o Natal…

- Sim, e depois?

Agora estava irritada. O assunto "Emmett" só traria problemas. Disso tinha a certeza.

- Então, o que lhe vais dizer? Já me mostraste as cartas, e dizes-lhe que ainda o amas muito! Eu não posso deixar de me sentir…

- Ciumento? – interrompi-o, com um sorriso. Ele estava a ser infantil, mas ainda assim disse-lhe. – Jake, como é que eu lhe podia explicar num bocado de papel que já não gosto dele, e que namoro com uma pessoa que eu detestava, quando ele estava cá?

Jacob vangloriou-se, por um momento.

- Isso significa que gostas de mim, e que já não sentes nada por ele? – perguntou, ainda um pouco receoso.

- Jacob… É claro! Demorou algum tempo, mas já não gosto dele. – disse, a rir. O seu jeito se ser inseguro dava comigo em doida!

Cheguei-me mais ao pé dele e beijei-o, com cuidado. Ele pôs as suas mãos na minha cara. Estavam quentes. Parei o beijo, e abracei-o.

- Eu gosto de ti, Jacob Black. Só de ti. De mais ninguém.

Ele sorriu com aqueles dentes resplandecentes.

Ele olhou-me com aqueles olhos negros e profundos.

Esqueci o resto. Nada mais importava naquele momento.

------------

De cada vez que via Jacob, um turbilhão de emoções apoderava-se de mim. Desejo. Alegria. Felicidade. Liberdade. A maior de todas era o amor. Esse prevalecia sempre.

Estava na escola, ainda. Já era tarde. Encontrei Jacob Black a caminho de um dos meus muitos passeios pela enorme instituição.

Aproximei-me dele, pus os meus braços à volta do pescoço dele, e ele olhou-me surpreendido, mas feliz. Colocou os seus braços na minha cintura, e sorriu com aqueles dentes resplandecentes. Aproximámo-nos ainda mais, e beijámo-nos, docemente. Ele começou a ter mais fome, então os seus beijos começaram a ter uma maior rapidez. Sentámo-nos num banco, ainda a beijarmo-nos. Abri-lhe a boca com os meus lábios, e trocámos a saliva um com o outro. Sentia-me a arder. Inspirei fundo, mas o ar saiu de mim como um gemido. Ele sorriu, brevemente, e entregou-se mais uma vez ao beijo. Movíamos os lábios, movíamos as línguas, guiados apenas pelo sentido do tacto. Eu adorava beijá-lo. Ele era a minha alma gémea, disso tinha a certeza.

- Jacob Black, eu amo-te.

Ele sorriu com aqueles dentes resplandecentes.

Ele olhou-me com aqueles olhos negros e profundos.

Esqueci o resto. Nada mais importava naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A:** resolvi juntar a história toda num só capítulo.

Ah, e bónus de lemon quase quase a vir!

Deixem reviews, pessoal, e depois eu posto o bónus. (:

Beijuss*


	2. Bónus

**N/A:** Oi pessoal! Este é um bónus, com muito lemon!

Eu fiz isto originalmente como uma short, mas vi que se adequava bem a esta fic, por isso… (:

TRÊS MIL PALAVRAS DE PURO LEMON,

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bónus**

Naquele fim-de-semana, tinha a casa _só para mim_. Bom, para mim e para quem eu quisesse deixar entrar. E naquele momento só _uma_ hipótese vinha à minha cabeça.

Na sexta-feira anterior, tinha cuidado muito bem de mim. Tinha ido à depilação, e tirei _todos_ os pêlos do meu corpo. Sim, do meu corpo todo! E… para ser sincera, não posso dizer que não doeu muito, porque aquilo era cera quente, a puxar a pele dos meus sítios mais sensíveis. _Ouch!_ Foi uma experiência que espero repetir dentro de muito, muito tempo, se Deus quiser. Mas, como diz o velho ditado: "É preciso _sofrer_ para bela se ser". (**N/A:** haha, bela - Bella, perceberam?? hahaha não? Pronto... --')

Depois da depilação, hidratei-me nas pernas, nos pés, na cara, no pescoço, nos braços, nas coxas… em todo o lado, resumindo.

Após isso – sentia-me um pouco envergonhada, confesso – fui até à gaveta de lingerie da minha _mãe_ – e sim, usamos o mesmo tamanho – e tirei um soutien e umas cuecas pretas de renda azul-marinho, muito pequenas. _Perigosamente_ pequenas. Eram muito sexy e fá-lo-iam ficar mais excitado com o meu corpo. Afinal, a nossa primeira noite tinha de ser _perfeita_.

Mas não podia deixar de me sentir nervosa com isto tudo. Seria a noite em que eu me _entregaria_ a um homem. A noite em que eu perderderia a virgindade. Será que tudo correrá _bem_? Uma vozinha na minha cabeça insistia que tudo seria perfeito, como eu _imaginava_, mas outra insistia que eu seria um _desastre_. Em quem devo acreditar?

Enquanto pensava nisto, estava a tentar escolher uma camisa de noite que ficasse bem com a lingerie (_desta vez, eram minhas_). Haviam duas com as quais eu não me decidia. Eram ambas da Victoria's Secret e também eram ambas rendadas, no decote. Uma era vermelho-vivo, com um decote maior que a outra. A restante era branca, muito _transparente_, não dando muito lugar para a _imaginação_. Decidi-me ficar pela branca. Achei que me dava um toque mais… _puritano_ – apenas por causa da cor, é claro.

Depois, dei um jeito ao meu quarto, para ficar mais espaçoso e confortável, mas andava tão distraída que ia pondo a almofada na _sanita_. Enfim…

Fui comer qualquer coisa, mas não estava com _muito_ apetite. Havia algo preso ao meu estômago, que teimava em _ficar lá_. Ah, já sei o que era. Chamava-se _ânsia_.

Como não me conseguia distrair, fui tomar um longo banho morno, para relaxar os músculos. Estava tão _tensa_… Pus gel de banho numa das mãos, e esfreguei à outra. Passei as mãos por todos os sítios do meu corpo, até chegar ao meu _baixo-ventre_. No dia seguinte, seria diferente. Já não teria aquele ar inocente e puro, característico da virgindade. _Tentei_ afastar aquela ideia da mente.

Por alguma razão, _não_ consegui. Por isso, reflecti sobre o assunto. Nunca mais seria aquela _menina santa_ que nunca fez nada de _maroto_. E mesmo que não contasse a ninguém, eu mesma sabia que, por dentro, nunca seria a criança que fora um dia, e que por vezes ainda _queria_ ser. Refugiava-me do mundo, entrando num só _meu_. Calmo. Pacífico. Sem ninguém a atormentar-me.

Mas eu _queria_ ser assim. Eu queria deixar de ser criança ao lado da pessoa mais perfeita do mundo.

Nessa noite não dormi. Quer dizer, dormi mesmo. Tive sonhos, sonhos molhados, mas não consegui descansar nada. Acordei muitas vezes, e logo adormecia de novo, _exausta_. Acabei por me levantar às oito e meia, e acreditem, a essa hora ainda é _cedo de mais_ para acordar, a um fim-de-semana.

Eu não tinha pressa, pois ele só chegaria depois do almoço. Desci as escadas, envolta num roupão, e fui comer qualquer coisa, apenas para _enganar_ a fome – fome de comida, fome de companhia, fome de desejos que depressa se tornariam _realidade_.

O resto do dia passou a correr. Isto é, enquanto ele _não_ vinha. Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço, fui tomar um duche de água fria, para ver se acordava. Após isso, estava sem nada para fazer, por isso fui escrever um pouco no computador. Isso deixava-me mais calma, fazia-me _esquecer de tudo_. Agora estava a escrever uma história do género "Romeu & Julieta", mas envolvendo sexo e vampiros. A minha cabeça tem a mania de interpretar as coisas mais _estranhas_, enquanto escrevo.(**N/A:** vou deixar que comentem vocês...) Nem dei pelas horas passarem.

Os meus olhos voavam, distraídos, pelo ecrã, e passaram no relógio digital. _Merda_! Já é _meio-dia_ e meio e ainda nem sequer tenho almoço! Agora estava bem frustrada.

Fiz rapidamente duas sandes, pois não estava a fim de preparar algo mais _complicado_. Comi-as à pressa, bebendo um copo de leite no final. Fui lavar gloriosamente bem os dentes, e verifiquei três vezes se tinha ficado algo nos mesmos. Depois, pus desodorizante novamente e fui trocar de roupa.

Antes da noite, tinha de pôr outro vestuário, não iria andar pela casa em lingerie e uma camisa transparente, isso faria-o _querer-me_ antes do tempo, de modo que optei por uma camisa branca e curta e uns jeans azuis-escuros. Calcei uns ténis pretos, já gastos, e voltei à casa de banho para arranjar o cabelo e a cara. Olhei mais de perto para o espelho, para ver se não haviam pêlos encravados nas sobrancelhas. Passei o teste. Foquei o olhar mais abaixo, para o buço, desta vez. Passei, também. Agora o cabelo.

O meu cabelo era louro platinado, liso, e ia até à minha cintura. Pensei em deixá-lo livre, quando me lembrei de uma vez em que ele _elogiou_ o meu cabelo entrançado. Resolvi, por isso, fazer uma longa trança, com o cabelo todo.

Dei um _pulo_, quando ouvi a campainha a tocar. Bolas. Ainda não estava pronta! Olhei de relance para o relógio. Ainda não era uma e meia. Talvez ele tivesse chegado adiantado, tal era o entusiasmo. Não o podia culpar, se eu própria me _sentia_ assim.

Fui até ao hall de entrada, e abri a porta, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Depressa ele _caiu_, com um pouco de alívio. Suspirei. Alice estava do outro lado, a pedir algo. Estava tão absorta nos meus pensamentos que _nem a ouvi_. Vi apenas o seu olhar tornar-se fulminante. Fiz um esforço por tentar entendê-la. Ela às vezes podia ser assustadora, embora fosse muito, _muito_ pequena. Talvez o tamanho lhe desse um ar um pouco perverso, quando se comportava daquela maneira.

- Rosalie Marie Hale! Tu ouves-me? – gritava ela, enfurecida. Ninguém ousava subestimá-la, _sequer_.

- Hum, sim, desculpa. Diz, o que se passa?

- O que é que se passa contigo? Tens andado muito estranha, ultimamente. Bom, deves estar de TPM. Como é que vai o Jacob? Não acabaram, não? Talvez isso explicasse o teu comportamento. Oh, já me esquecia. Tens aí os TPC's de Filosofia, _não tens_? É que eu esqueci-me de os apontar, e se não os faço, o professor lixa-me toda. _Diz-me_ que tens, Rose. Fartei-me de andar pelas casas de toda a gente, eles pelos vistos também não tinham apontado. Oh, que gente, hein? Então, os trabalhos? _HUM_? – disse tudo isto de uma assentada. Antes, costumava ficar muito confusa, quando falávamos ao telefone, mas agora já estou habituada. De vez em quando, ainda tenho de _descodificar_ o que ela diz, quando fala com outras pessoas.

- Está tudo bem, Allie. Não, eu e Jacob não acabámos. E sobre os TPC's, que eu me lembre não havia. Talvez seja por isso que ninguém anotou. – disse eu. Se ela não tivesse _tanta_ confusão dentro da sua cabeça, com certeza entenderia.

- Hã, como é? Não há TPC? Ah, está bem. Provavelmente não te lembras. Eu vou só ter com Jazz, talvez _ele_ se lembre.

E nisto já ela se encontrava perdida nos seus pensamentos, possivelmente a imaginar o seu _encontro_ com Jasper. Um leve sorriso aparecia no seu rosto. Despediu-se, ainda com a cabeça nas nuvens.

Voltei para o meu quarto, triste. Nem me importava assim _tanto_ se fosse ele a aparecer, mais cedo. Arrumei o meu pijama, fiz a cama, ajeitei uns livros na prateleira. Novamente, com acções vazias. Depois, pensei.

O que faríamos antes? Oh, podíamos ver um filme. Um filme romântico, decerto seria o mais _apropriado_. Fui até à minha colecção de DVD's, mas não encontrei nenhum que servisse. Talvez a minha mãe tivesse algum. Dirigi-me ao seu quarto e olhei para uns filmes. "Titanic" era um bom filme, mas provavelmente far-me-ia _chorar_, e ninguém quer isso quando se está prestes a... enfim, vocês entendem. Resolvi escolher "E Tudo o Vento Levou", um clássico teria de servir.

Ele tocou à campainha. Desta vez, tinha a _certeza_ que era ele. Abri rapidamente a porta, vi mesmo que era ele e _atirei-me_ para os seus braços. Agarrei-me aos seus cabelos negros e puxei-o para mais perto de mim. Beijei-o docemente e ele, _calado_, correspondeu. Ficámos ali um pouco, no beiral da entrada. Ele sorriu.

- Oi. – e riu-se. Eu adorava o seu riso rouco e _sexy_. Eu _matava_ para o ver rir.

Ri-me também. Ele estava muito calmo, e de repente, também eu estava. Sim, quando estava com ele, perdia todo o nervosismo, ele era _contagiante_.

- Então, o que tens planeado para nós? – disse, com um sorriso de esguelha. Sim, eu era conhecida como a organizadora de _tudo_, todos os detalhes teriam de coincidir com os meus planos.

- Bom, não sei… Tudo depende de ti, sabes… - eu suspirei, a tentar provocá-lo.

- De mim? Então vejamos as nossas hipóteses: podemos fazer _isto_… - e nesse momento pegou-me na cara, e pensei que me fosse beijar, mas em vez disso começou a traçar um caminho de beijos desde o meu pescoço até ao pequeno espaço entre a minha bochecha e a minha boca. Quando eu estava prestes a virar a cara, ele afastou-a, com um sorriso travesso. - …ou _isto_.

E nisto pegou-me ao colo, fazendo-me protestar, e _deitou-me_ no sofá. Colocou um joelho de cada lado do meu corpo, para que eu não fugisse – embora eu não tivesse _intenções_ de o fazer – e atirou-se para cima de mim. Eu coloquei os meus braços à volta do seu pescoço, e quando estava a míseros centímetros da sua boca, ele parou, de novo. Eu não desgostava daquele jogo, mas fazia-me _perder_ a cabeça.

- Então, o que vai ser? – perguntou, com o mesmo sorriso estampado no rosto. Tinha-se sentado em cima das minhas pernas, e eu tinha-me levantado um pouco. Fiz um ar pensativo.

- Hum… Talvez… não sei, o que é que _tu_ preferes? – ripostei, enquanto passava os meus dedos pela sua camisa cinzenta.

- Oh, não! Quem decide és tu, Rose.

- Então, está bem. Podemos fazer…isto.

E puxei-o de novo, para mim. Ele abriu mais o seu sorriso lindo, e sucumbiu à _tentação_. Pôs os braços nas minhas costas, num abraço, e entrelaçou as suas pernas nas minhas. Ia brincando com o meu cabelo, enquanto me beijava ferozmente. Movíamos os nossos lábios em ritmos constantes, e eu abri a minha boca, dando-lhe permissão para entrar. As nossas línguas tocaram-se, e continuaram a procurar o caminho para a boca oposta. Jacob lambeu o meu lábio inferior, e voltou para dentro. Continuámos a mover as nossas bocas, de forma tão selvagem quanto antes.

- Rose… - disse ele.

Ele parecia receoso.

- Tu queres… tu queres mesmo fazer isto? É que eu compreendo, se não estiveres pronta… Tu… queres mesmo? Tens a certeza?

- Jake, é claro. E nós já tivemos esta conversa. Eu _estou_ pronta. Anda lá…

Ele voltou a beijar-me, desta vez mais entusiasmado. Sim, eu podia _ver_ que era isto o que ele queria. Passou as mãos por cima dos meus seios, e eu estremeci levemente. Não era como se ele não tivesse feito aquilo antes, mas um arrepio de excitação percorreu-me a coluna.

"O sofá é grande", pensei. Talvez desse para o fazermos aqui mesmo. Tentei dar-lhe dicas. Ele _gemeu_, quando passei os meus dedos gélidos por dentro da sua camisa, pelo abdómen bem definido. Fui desabotoando os botões, desde o colarinho até ao fim. Ele tirou a camisa rapidamente, e olhou-me fogosamente. Jacob entendera. Imitando o meu gesto, passou os dedos pelo meu pescoço – que começo a julgar que se trata do seu sítio predilecto no meu corpo – e quase _arrancou_ a minha camisa, expondo o meu peito.

Ele deu uma risada, e murmurou algo como _"foi da pressa",_ enquanto mergulhava a sua face nos meus seios praticamente _à vista_, dado o seu investimento ter sido um pouco inesperado. E gostei. A sua boca em contacto com os meus mamilos – agora salientes – fazia-me perder o controle, e quando deu leves sucções, eu pensei que ia morrer ali mesmo. Mas morreria feliz. Não conseguia controlar a minha voz. Ele parou e olhou para mim, contemplando-me quase como vim ao mundo. (semi-nua, pois as calças ainda não tinham sido removidas)

- És linda, meu amor.

Eu corei imenso. Ainda não estava habituada àquilo, embora soubesse que ele estava. E pensei que não me importava, mas agora vejo que somos diferentes. Talvez os opostos, que se atraem e ficam perfeitos. Respirei fundo e foquei-me na pessoa à minha frente.

Decidi _"brincar"_ com ele, também. Empurrei-o, e ele caiu do outro lado do sofá. Mordi o lábio, sedutoramente, e deitei-me em cima dele. Talvez "deitar" não seja a melhor palavra para descrever o que fiz. _Espremi-me_ em cima dele, de forma bastante _desajeitada_, isso sim. _Ei, não tenho muita prática!_ Ele fitou-me, num misto de surpresa e divertimento. Veio buscar o meu beijo, e eu toquei no botão das suas calças, onde senti um alto. Ele deu um gemido, que me fez sentir bem, poderosa. Estava a começar a habituar-me à enorme sensação de intimidade que começava a crescer entre nós. E estava a gostar, mesmo muito. Eu levantei-me, e ele pareceu-me confuso e intrigado. Sorri-lhe e levei-o para o meu quarto. Ele estava abraçado a mim, eu estava de costas para ele, e ele ia brincando com os meus seios, a fazer vários círculo com os dedos, visivelmente divertido, nunca parando de sorrir e de me beijar o pescoço.

Respirei fundo. Estava a tentar mentalizar-me do que estava a fazer, e sorri. Virei-me para ele, dei-lhe as mãos e sentei-me na cama. Ele ainda sorria, desta vez compreensivo.

- Vai correr tudo bem, Rose. Não tenhas medo, vai correr tudo bem.

Eu também o amava por isto. Ele sabia sempre o que dizer para me acalmar. Beijei-o por um momento, e enrubesci, pois tinha-me apercebido de que ainda estava a fazer _topless_… Revirei os olhos e puxei-o para a cama. Fechámos os olhos e beijámo-nos de novo, _apalpando e tocando_ cada parte do outro, descobrindo-nos pela primeira vez, _saboreando_ cada milímetro do outro ser.

E um ser perfeito, por sinal. Passava as mão pelo seu abdómen, rígido e bem definido (**N/A:** belas tabletes… :DD). Ele era muito moreno, era uma tonalidade castanha avermelhada linda, quase brilhava. Passei as mãos pelo seu cabelo, cheirava a floresta e a mar, era muito macio e sedoso, negro como os seus olhos. Esses, agora fechados, eram grandes, límpidos e profundos, sempre alegres e serenos.

As calças e a roupa interior que restava já havia _desaparecido_, e os lençóis estavam todos _amarrotados_. Ele, muito devagar, aproximou as mãos das minhas coxas, fazendo-as passar pelo seu quadril. Abrimos os olhos, e ele sorriu-me gentilmente, e avançou. Eu sustive a minha respiração, enquanto ele me penetrava, devagar. Senti uma dor _acutilante_, mas o grito ficou retido na garganta, e apareceu em forma de _expiro ofegante_, quando ele parou, dentro de mim.

- Estás bem? – perguntou, hesitante.

- Sim. Sim, estou bem. – respondi, já a recuperar o fôlego.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e deu _leves_ investidas, protegendo-me com as mãos sob a minha cabeça. Ia afagando-me as bochechas, ocasionalmente, ainda _devagar_. Agora não conseguia sentir dor, era algo _inimaginável, incontável, indescritível_. Naquele momento, só queria que continuasse, mas _mais depressa_. Começou a aumentar a rapidez do vai-e-vem, fazendo-me mover em _conjunto_ com ele, também. Senti um _fogo_ a crescer no meu peito, no meu estômago, em todo o meu corpo. Eu sabia que estava prestes a experimentar o meu _primeiro_ orgasmo, e sentia-me feliz. O fogo continuava a aumentar, e não sabia se o conseguia _reter_ por muito tempo. Ele também ofegava, exasperado.

- Estou quase lá… – murmurou. Eu corei.

Essa frase já eu tinha ouvido muito em filmes, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão parecido com a _realidade_.

Continuávamos a mover-nos, cada vez mais rápido, e num segundo, as minhas costas arquearam-se involuntariamente, gememos bem alto, e Jacob mergulhou com _todo o seu ser_ dentro de mim. Tornámo-nos num só, duas almas numa apenas. Deixámo-nos cair, moles, cansados.

E foi nesse segundo que eu senti uma das melhores coisas na minha vida. Nem sei se será certo chamar-lhe _coisa_. Experiência? Não, foi mais do que isso. Foi supremo, divino, impossível. Todo aquele prazer tinha de ter um _nome_, mas eu não chamaria aquilo de _sexo_, ou _fazer amor_, pois o amor _não_ nasce em fábricas. Foi como se tudo deixasse de existir, aquilo era o mais próximo do paraíso possível. Eu queria ter mais daquele céu impossível, todos os dias. Naquele momento, entendi porque havia viciados em sexo, porque era simplesmente… divino. _E_ aquilo era _bem_ melhor que sexo.

Foi assim que adormeci, perdida em pensamentos gloriosos e abraçada ao homem que eu mais amava no mundo inteiro. Não me interessava pelo _amanhã_, ou pelo depois, desde que estivesse com _ele_. Nada mais importava, apenas ele, apenas o seu _abraço aconchegante_ e o _rubor_ nas suas faces, a _alegria_ nos seus olhos e o _calor_ no seu beijo. Desde que Jacob fosse _meu_, e única e exclusivamente meu, nada mais importaria.

* * *

Acordei, mais cedo que ele, e encaminhei-me para a casa de banho. Lá, reparei na _langerie_ e na _camisa de noite_ branca, esquecidas, que tinha reservado para a noite passada. Deixei escapar uma risada leve, e guardei as roupas malevolamente, para uma outra noite _daquilo_. Talvez agora pudéssemos _brincar_ a sério. A minha barriga roncou. Ri-me de novo e fui fazer companhia ao meu amado_, na minha cama, a seu lado_.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** :DD finalmente consegui acabar este bónus!! ESTOU CONTENTE, MESMO.

QUEREM DEIXAR-ME MAIS CONTENTE?? DEIXEM REVIEWS PESSOAL!!

Beijuss*


End file.
